


Today you die

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Vampire!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara knows she'll die today because her tattoo which marks her death says so.Lena does what she must to save her soulmate, unaware of a certain detail.





	

Kara takes a ragged breath as she glances at the ink on her right wrist, the tattoo that determines her death, literally. It’s there, laughing at her and she can’t change it.

When a child is born, a tattoo appears on their right wrist with a date and that date is the day death claims them in one way or another. People have fought their fate and tried to avoid it, being as careful as they possibly could be when the day they would die had arrived, but no matter what, fate couldn’t be avoided. It is quite sad, knowing when they will die while not knowing how, where and which time precisely.

For some parents it is intensely heartbreaking if they have children with an earlier death date than they do and knowing when your partner will die isn’t quite pleasant either. Unfortunately some people don’t manage to enjoy anything, because they’re occupied fixating on their tattoo, counting down the days to the inevitable. Then there are others who go crazy and do whatever they want, making the most out of the days they have.

Kara tries to even out her breaths, knowing that today she will die, because her tattoo says so and as if that isn’t crappy enough, she can take a very strong guess about what will cause her death. There had been times where it crossed her mind for a moment on how she would die, but she never gave it much thought and now, well now she has her answer.

“Easy there,” a doctor says, lightly touching Kara’s shoulder. “We will get the bullets out and you’ll be okay,” his voice sounds like he actually means it, like he honestly believes they will get it out and then she’d be fine.

Kara scoffs at the doctor’s words, because she knows she will die today, there is no going around that. It’s easier to accept her fate and live with it rather than getting worked up about what can’t be avoided. The lights from the hospital flicker into her eyes as she’s being brought into a room where she knows they’ll attempt to operate her.

Earlier today she was at the bank, arranging some paper work to tie up her loose ends and to check her account balance so everything would be set for her funeral. It may sound quite sad that she was doing that, given how it’s her last day, but she doesn’t want to burden anyone else to do those things for her.

As she was signing some papers, a few robbers entered the bank and they had guns. She tried to help out when certain people were being held under shot. It wasn’t that she was trying to be a hero. She merely wanted to avoid others getting hurt. The bullets weren’t regular ones and caused a lot of damage.

The robber who fired his gun at her hit her in her stomach and a few times near her chest. She has been losing a lot of blood on her way to the hospital and she knows the bullets have been moving, which isn’t a good sign. The robbers left in panic and now here she is at the hospital, waiting for a pointless surgery.

“I will be right back,” the doctor says. “My team will take good care of you.” He sets a few things ready and hangs his head down when he sees Kara’s tattoo before heading out.

Kara exhales slowly, not planning to delude herself with any illusions that they’ll actually help her. As time ticks on, it crosses her mind that they probably won’t even bother because obviously today she’ll die, so it’s likely they went to help other people. Quite frankly she doesn’t want them to waste any time on her because there are people who need a doctor more than she does. Her days are over and there must be many people here at the hospital whose days aren’t over yet.

She hears the door opening and then an appealing raven-haired doctor with luminous green eyes swims into focus. Either she has lost so much blood that she is dreaming or this doctor really has the greenest eyes she has ever seen and skin which reminds her of moonlight. She has never seen anyone so beautiful and captivating as this young woman and if this doctor is the last person she sees before she dies then she will die happily.

“Hello,” Lena says softly as she reaches out for one of the girl’s hands with both of her own. “I apologize for my cold hands,” she whispers with a gentle smile. Her eyes flit towards the girl’s wrist where the tattoo matches today’s date, telling her that she is marked to die today.

Kara looks down at the doctor’s hands and stares at her wrists, which her eyes are being drawn to. She frowns deeply and is tempted to pull her hand away at the cold touch, but her curiosity is stronger. “Where… where is yours?” she asks, confused.

Never in her entire life, not even once, has she met someone with bare wrists because that’s impossible. Maybe she’s not alive anymore and maybe this is all some kind of dream, an illusion. She feels how heavy her eyelids are, beckoning her to close her eyes, knowing that when she does so she won’t open them again. Years on end she has known she will die today and she had been ready, yet as she lays here bleeding out with this angel smiling at her, she doesn’t feel ready to let go yet.

She has a deep feeling of unfinished business, which makes no sense because she doesn’t have any that she knows of. It’s unsure to say if this doctor is smiling at her as a way to try and offer her comfort or if this is the young woman’s way to let her know that she’s here until she takes her last dying breath. She stares at the doctor’s bare wrists again, still waiting for an answer, for an explanation about why she doesn’t have a tattoo.

Lena gently lets go of the girl’s hand. “Shh,” she whispers softly as she leans down to kiss the girl’s forehead. “All will be well.” She grabs a needle and fills it with a bright yellow colored fluid, tapping it lightly before injecting it into the girl’s bloodstream. “Sleep now,” she whispers in the girl’s ear, stroking her hair.

Kara doesn’t want to close her eyes, but whatever the doctor injected is making her sleepier than she already was. She doesn’t want her fight to be over; however, as her life slips between her fingertips she knows her last seconds have counted and there is nothing she can do about that. There is a cold touch to her cheek, caressing her tenderly as her eyes flutter shut. Despite the cold, it feels pleasant and there is a certain sense of comfort to it.

“You are so… pretty,” Kara whispers right before everything turns black.

Lena quickly removes the scrubs she’s wearing and watches to see that no doctors are about to come in. If they would she would take care of it, but it’s better if she can avoid the hassle. She lifts the girl into a wheelchair and when the coast is clear, she hurries to get out of the hospital. It was way too easy to get inside this building, put on some scrubs and be seen as a doctor and it appears to be even easier to leave, because nobody stops her or questions her.

It’s far too easy to blend in and to pretend to be anyone she likes, because too many people are careless and don’t think twice, so no questions whatsoever appear. She knows the hospital has a few cameras, but she already took care of those after she got inside. Even if someone would be bothered to wonder where the girl suddenly disappeared to, it is unlikely they’ll check the cameras. Regardless, she prefers to take her necessary precautions since people can be surprising at times and do unexpected things.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lena, what did you do?” Lucy asks, shocked when she sees Lena walking in with a girl in her arms.

“What I had to do,” Lena replies as she carefully lays the girl down on their couch, watching how her cheeks grow paler. “She is mine.”

“What do you mean?” Lucy asks, not grasping what Lena is getting at. “Your what? Your food?” This is not the way they hunt so it’s weird that her friend would bring a girl home like this, unless there’s a new kink or something she isn’t aware of yet. They do try to keep up with the times as much as they can so she wouldn’t exclude that possibility.

Lena slowly unbuttons her shirt, pushing the fabric aside to reveal the tattoo near her heart. She knows doing this will be enough to answer Lucy’s question and it will also prove the truth behind her words. The girl is hers, no matter what anyone says or thinks.

“Wow…,” Lucy says, shocked as she stares at Lena’s tattoo. Okay, she didn’t see that one coming and maybe she should have, given her own history with her tattoo.

Lena closes the buttons again, covering herself up. The tattoo near her heart reads _Kara Danvers._ It has been there for centuries and waiting hasn’t always been easy, but she used to have all the time in the world, until Kara’s time ran out that was.

Vampires are different than humans, lacking a tattoo on their wrist that shows them the day they will die, because clinically they are already dead. Instead, vampires have a tattoo near their heart, telling them who their soulmate is and if they don’t find their soulmate, they would be cursed to spend eternity alone. For a vampire nothing hurts more than losing their soulmate.

Back when she was still human, she did have a tattoo on her wrist with the date of her death. On the day she died and became a vampire, it vanished and was replaced by the tattoo near her heart. She hadn't known about the existence of vampires until that day, given vampires keep their existence a secret. 

“Doesn’t she uh…,” Lucy hesitates, searching for her words. “Look a bit young?” she asks carefully, not wanting to offend Lena. She’s not an expert by any means to guess how old someone is, but it seems doubtful to her that the girl would be older than eighteen.

“Her death was marked for today,” Lena says sharply, not leaving this up for discussion. Of course she knows Kara is young, but she wasn’t going to let her soulmate die in that hospital.

“Damn,” Lucy says, understanding now why Lena did it. “Does she know you?” she asks curiously, since they tend to get to know their soulmate before they get close to their death, unless their soulmate is marked to die at a young age.

“Not yet,” Lena replies, knowing that Kara doesn’t have the slightest idea who she is.

“I hope she won’t get angry that you made the decision for her,” Lucy points out, hoping it will go smoothly. “You know I did that with Susan when I pulled her out of that car wreck and she’s still grumpy about it, even though it’s been twenty years.”

Lena knows Lucy made a tough decision that day and she knows Lucy had worked on getting to know Susan for about a month and then when Susan’s death date arrived, she got into a car accident. Lucy pulled Susan out of it, saw she was unconscious and wouldn’t make it to the hospital, so Lucy made a decision and turned her.

“You could have asked,” Susan mutters as she walks in, having heard what Lucy said. She doesn’t like that she wasn’t given a choice in the manner, because if she had been able to choose she might not have chosen to become a vampire.

“Babe, you were unconscious,” Lucy replies softly. “I couldn’t let you die. If you were awake I would have asked.” She did what she thought was right to do, although it does seem like her decision was selfish because she didn’t want to spend eternity alone.

“Oh really?” Susan asks disbelievingly. “You would have said ‘oh hey I’m a vampire and if I turn you then you can be one too instead of dying’?” She hopes Lucy can hear how ridiculous that sounds. What she’s talking about is that the question could have been asked during the month they knew each other before she died. “Didn’t give the girl a choice huh,” she says to Lena, shaking her head.

“I didn’t know Kara’s death date,” Lena says defensively. “Today I saw her get shot and that’s when it hit me, and when I went to the hospital and saw her wrist… I had to, Susan.” She had been keeping tabs on Kara for a few weeks while she was thinking when and how she would introduce herself to the girl.

“Whatever, you’ll have to convince the girl not me,” Susan replies dryly. “My beef is with Lucy.”

“I have waited five centuries,” Lena says through gritted teeth. “Five-hundred years to meet my soulmate, to be united,” she explains, although they already know that. They’re aware how old she is, how long she has been around, waiting. When she found Kara back when the girl seemed to be a young teenager, she waited eagerly for the girl to grow up only to see her get shot today. Those robbers never got far, because she tore them apart and feasted upon their blood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara slowly blinks her eyes open and automatically reaches her hand to her stomach and her chest to feel her wounds, only to be confused when nothing seems to be there. She did get shot today and she was bleeding out, she’s sure of that. It ended with her in the hospital and there was a beautiful angelic doctor and then everything went black, darkness engulfing her.

She holds her wrists out to look at them, to check her tattoo and her jaw drops when both of her wrists are bare. This is impossible she had a tattoo on her right wrist, where did it go? Her throat hurts, as if something is burning inside of it.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena says friendly, sitting down close to Kara. She is tempted to simply reach out for her, but she doesn’t want to overwhelm and scare the girl. “I’m Lena.” It was about time to introduce herself, which back at the hospital she really didn’t have to luxury to do because each second mattered.

Kara looks around and sees that she’s in a house, which makes her wonder if this doctor – Lena – took her with her to her place. “My throat hurts,” she says as she feels incredibly thirsty. It’s as if she has spent days without water in a desert, so perhaps she has been asleep for a long time, she’s not sure.

Lena holds a metal cup out towards Kara that has a lid on it and a straw formed by metal as well. “Here, this will help,” she says as she nods at the girl to encourage her to take it.

Kara accepts the cup and stares at it, wondering what’s inside of it. She cautiously takes a sip and then loses herself in it completely, emptying the cup in a record time, because it is by far the most delicious thing she ever had.

Lena smiles at Kara’s eagerness and grabs a second cup that’s on the table next to them. “Would you like more?” she asks sweetly.

“Yes, please,” Kara replies, nearly tearing the cup out of Lena’s hands and she would be ashamed if it wouldn’t taste so irresistible. “What is this?” she asks curiously. “Wait… why am I not at the hospital? Why is my wrist bare? Am I dead?”

“You were at the hospital until I took you with me,” Lena replies, explaining. “Your wrist is bare because clinically you...,” she hesitates for a moment, but she doesn’t want to lie to her soulmate. “You died.” The serum she had injected into Kara’s bloodstream contained something to make the girl sleep along with her venom from her fangs.

Kara drops the cup, hearing it clink loudly on the floor which hurts her ears. She watches how her drink that was inside the cup spills, coloring the floor around it red. “Is that… blood?” she asks, shocked. Now that she can see it and smell it, she doesn’t see how that could be anything other than blood and it’s hard to accept that she was drinking that and was enjoying it so much. “You’re telling me I clinically died, so I’m dead?”

“Yes, that is blood,” Lena confirms, keeping herself calm and steady. For her this is all normal, but she can imagine it must be quite the shock for Kara. Not every vampire takes well to drinking blood, especially not in the beginning and she wasn’t fond of the idea either during her first years as a vampire. Over the decades she got accustomed to it to the point where she doesn’t care. “You do not have a pulse anymore. Your heart does not beat and you do not need to breathe.” It’s better if she puts everything on the table all at once, so the girl doesn’t have to go through any surprises later on.

Kara tries to puzzle all of this new information together, which is a lot to take in. “If I’m dead and I drink blood…,” she says, thinking the words over in her head. “Does that mean… does that make me… am I…?” she asks nervously, worried to hear the truth that’s hanging around them like a thick fog.

“You are a vampire,” Lena says, filling in the blanks for Kara. Lying would be pointless because there is no way a secret like this can be hidden. “And so am I,” she adds, just in case that wasn’t obvious yet. “Today you died as a human and now you can live as a vampire.”

“But,” Kara replies, shocked. “I didn’t die as a human,” she says, noticing how Lena frowns.

“I am sorry,” Lena says softly, trying to make sense of it. “Unfortunately I am not following what you are trying to say.”

“I didn’t die as a human because I wasn’t human,” Kara explains. “I am… was… whatever it is, an alien.”

Lena’s eyes widen when Kara floats above the couch because vampires are not capable of doing that. “What have I done,” she says quietly.

“Awesome!” Lucy shouts, walking in. “Damn, Lena, you created a hybrid.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The bullets had Kryptonite in them which weakened Kara a lot. Ironically it's Lena who ended up killing her by turning her.


End file.
